This invention relates to imaging sensor modules, and specifically heat transfer systems and methods for image sensor modules having multiple high power devices.
Imaging systems are becoming increasingly advanced. These systems are utilized in a wider variety of applications than ever before. For example, imaging systems are being used within automobiles, smart phones, stand-alone cameras, and numerous other applications. The advance in imaging system technology is resulting in modules requiring vastly more power and generating vast amounts of image data.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art imaging module 100. Imaging module 100 includes a housing 102, at least one lens 104, and a stacked configuration of an image sensor 106, a memory device 108, and an application circuit 110. Each of memory device 108 and application circuit 110 is illustrated with a metal heat sink 112 located on top of the element. Each of image sensor 106, memory device 108, and application circuit 110 are coupled to a respective printed circuit board 114, wherein printed circuit boards 114 are coupled to each other via connectors 116.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, heat generated from any of image sensor 106, memory device 108, and/or application circuit 110 is dissipated directly within housing 102 (i.e. into the module 100 assembly). This heat concentrates within housing 102 and causes substantial reduction in performance of the imaging module 100.
There exists a need to reduce the amount of heat within the imaging module assembly, thereby substantially increasing the performance of the imaging module.